


Of Birthdays, Lies, and Circuses

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Circus, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gen, Wally West is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: The team doesn't understand why Wally and Robin can't come to the circus.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Artemis Crock & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	Of Birthdays, Lies, and Circuses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Pinterest, and I _had_ to try it. It veered a bit left, but I like the way it came out.
> 
> https://pin.it/3twNEDa

Robin walked out of the Zeta tube, continuing his conversation with Kid Flash as the other boy materialized. The two friends chatted as they joined the others in the Mountain's kitchen.

Wally interrupted their conversation, “What’s up, guys?”

The Martian turned, giving both boys an excited smile. “My earth birthday is today!”

Robin returned her grin with his own, his eyes masked by his sunglasses. “That’s awesome, M’gann! Do you know what you want to do?”

“I’m going to the circus! There’s one today.” She didn’t notice the sudden stiffness in Robin’s posture, his clenched fists, or the way his mouth tightened. Wally, however, did.

Conner shrugged, “Sounds fun.”

Kaldur agreed, “It will make a good bonding experience for the team.”

“I hope so!”

Wally gave a sideways glance to the doorway that his best friend had disappeared through moments earlier. “Uh, sorry M’gann. I won’t be able to make it. I have… um, science homework, and Robin’s the only one that can help me. I’ll get you a present, though!”

M’gann deflated, but Kaldur looked puzzled. “Aren’t you a science genius, Wally?”

He leaned forward, smirking. “I’m a genius at everything, babe.”

Artemis elbowed him. “Not in everything, _Kid Moron_.”

“I’m smarter than you!”

She scoffed, folding her arms. “As if.”

M’gann interrupted the argument just as Wally was about to retort. “Are you sure you can’t come, Wally? We can do it another time…”

“Nope! It has to be done today, and today only. Sorry.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously, pointing a thumb toward the doorway. “I should actually get started right now. Happy birthday!” He zoomed off.

Artemis put a hand on M’gann’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, M’gann! We don’t need those two to have fun.”

Kaldur mirrored Artemis, putting a hand on her other shoulder. “She’s right, M’gann. They will be missed, but you can still have fun today.” 

She nodded, smiling at them. “It’ll be fun, but it’s too bad they’ll miss the show! Poor Wally.”

The archer rolled her eyes. “He probably put off his homework until the last minute.”

“He was lying.”

M’gann furrowed her brow, looking to Conner, who had previously been silent. “What?”

Conner folded his arms. “I can hear their heartbeats. Robin’s heart went crazy when you said you were going to the circus, and Wally was lying when he said he had homework.”

M’gann looked positively heartbroken as he finished speaking. “Do they not want to come? They could’ve just said so…”

Artemis fumed as she processed the explanation. After a moment, she clenched her fists. “What a lying, no good, dirty-” She stomped off in the direction of Wally’s bedroom, leaving the others in the kitchen.

She slammed the door open and began ranting in the direction of the bed. “How _dare_ you lie to M’gann’s face! I should've-Robin?” She startled as she saw Robin dive over the bed from where he'd previously been sitting next to Wally, barely hiding his face from her angry-turned-confused gaze. 

She heard his muffled voice come from the other side of the bed as Wally glared at her. “Artemis now is _really_ not a good time.”

Her bewilderment turned back to righteous fury at his comment. “I don’t care if it’s a bad time, _Robin_. Wally _lied_ -” The room blurred, and before she knew it, she was standing in the hallway outside the room with an angry Wally staring down at her. 

He looked royally pissed as he spoke. “You could’ve exposed Robin! God, Artemis, you can’t just run into my room like that!" 

She didn’t let him intimidate her, poking at his chest. “I don’t care about Robin’s identity! Tell me why you _lied_ to M’gann about your homework.”

He threw his hands up. “I wasn’t lying! We were about to start it!”

She poked harder, feeling herself growing more and more incensed. “You did lie! Conner heard your heartbeat! If you didn’t want to go, you could’ve just said so! M’gann was really hurt!”

His expression didn’t change until the last sentence, where he craned his neck guiltily in the direction of the kitchen. “Look, Artemis, _I'm sorry I lied_ , but I really can’t deal with this right now. You guys can go.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why not? You love M’gann!”

He searched his mind for an answer, coming up empty. “I just… can’t.”

She gave him a dirty look. "Whatever, Wally." The girl walked off, her ponytail swinging behind her.

He watched her go, sighing and running a hand down his face. After a moment, he looked both ways down the hallway, before re-entering the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr! @the-fair-maiden-of-fandom
> 
> Requests are always open!


End file.
